A Typical DiNozzo Wedding
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Sequel to A Family Affair....Tony and Kate are getting married...will everything go according to plan or will it turn into disaster.....rated T for language and violence in later chapters. AU
1. I Want White Lillies

**A/N:** Hello everybody……as promised we have written a sequel to A Family Affair……This one is a wedding fic……YAY…..Thank you to all those who reviewed our last story…..very much appreciated…….this story is dedicated to the Raaaatle Snakes , UWU (you know you guys are :p) and to Probie McFlower Power….without there help and constant support our stories would never happen……Any who…..we've ended up writing a life story…..so now you can read our precious little buba…… r&r

**Chapter 1: I want white lilies**

Kate pulled out her gun. She knew it would come down to this.

"I want white lilies, Ok."

Tony surrender, "What ever you want, babe."

Kate smiled and put her Sig back in its holster.

"It's good that we were able to agree."

"Humph."

He sulked over to the couch and plonked himself down. He was tired and all this wedding talk had made it worse. The relapse had brought his stamina and immune system down. Every now and then he'd feel a sharp pain in his chest just like he felt now. The pain was so bad that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Kate," he whispered, "Kate?"

Kate turned around to see Tony holding his chest. She quickly ran to grab his medication. She gave him his drugs and a glass of water. Once they were down and his breathing evened out she started to talk to him.

"Tony, are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry!? That was the worst pain you've ever had. Wasn't it?"

"Na."

"Scale of 1 – 10."

He looked at Kate. Her eyes were full of concern. He couldn't lie to her.

"12."

"Oh, Tony. Next time tell me." She pleaded.

"I did," said Tony, "It's not like I lied to you!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kate said, defeated. She was sick of fighting with Tony.

"Katie, can we just take the night off from the wedding? Please?"

"Are you kidding?! There is so much left to do! We have to organize the menu, the music, the flowers, the cutlery, and the napkins!"

"The napkins?! Seriously, I think we both need just one night away from this stress."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kate said.

"Stop saying sorry. I still love you."

"Oh, I love you too."

"Remember Gibbs' rule."

"Which one?"

"I can't remember the number but I know what it is."

"That is?"

"Saying sorry is a sign of weakness."

Kate laughed, "Yeah I remember. Let's eat I'm hungry."

"I though you'd never ask."

Tony rose slowly off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cook."

"No, you're not." Kate said, rising off the couch.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm going to cook you an Italian meal. Just like my mother taught me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Tony walked into the kitchen and began to cook whilst humming a familiar tune. Kate walked up, wound her hands around his waist and placed a kiss on his neck.

"I remember that tune. You sang it in the car on the way to your family reunion. What's it about?"

"How a man loves a woman and what she means to him. It describes how I feel about you."

He picked up one of her hands and placed it to his lips. He continued stirring the pot whilst Kate looked over his shoulder.

"What are you cooking? Say it in Italian, it sounds better."

"The whole sentence?"

"Na, just the food."

"Ok, well tonight we will be having a five course meal," He switched to an Italian accent, "For-a antipasto we will-a 'ave pasta a modica. Then for-a main we are 'aving pollo a parmigana. Next-a will-a be frutta, noccoli e formaggio. Last but-a not-a least we are-a 'aving Tiramisu e café. Signora mia, what-a you tink?"

He turned to face her.

"Whatever you said sounds very nice." She purred as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He deepened it as he raised a hand to her face. Her hands entwined around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. He broke away and placed butterfly kisses from behind her ear all the way down to her collar bone. She gave a low moan. It was one of his favourite sounds. She raised her led up to his waist. He slipped her skirt up to the juncture of her hip as she pressed herself against him. He released a low throaty moan as he broke away.

"Kate, you're distracting me. I want dinner to be perfect."

Kate shook her head and kissed Tony again. He nearly gave in but came to his senses.

"You…out…now. I need to concentrate." He said as he threw his hand in the direction of the door. Kate gave him a pout and walked out of the door.

"We can continue that later. After dinner."

"Only if you're lucky" She said seductively as she walked away, "I'm going to have a shower."

Tony watched her walk away and turned back to his cooking.

"Yuuummm, Tony. This is delicious. I didn't know you could cook like this." She said as she took another bite of the parmigana.

"There's a lot things you don't know about me, Katie." He smiled as he watched her eat having finished his meal before her.

"God, I'm so full."

"Well, how about you put on a DVD and I grab dessert."

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the tiramisu and a spoon then walked back into the lounge room. He sat on the couch as Kate placed a blanket around his legs the settled into his chest.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Three men and a baby. I felt like laughing."

"That's fine with me. You know how much I love Tom Selleck."

They watched the movie whilst Tony spoon fed Kate dessert. The movie finished and Tony looked down at Kate.

"Kate, you're so cute."

Kate rose her head and gave him a greasy, "Cute? A puppy is cute."

Tony smiled. He loved it when she got angry. Her nose crinkled up and her eyes shined even more than usual.

"So, you're not cute, eh? Would you prefer gorgeous or amazing," Tony frowned in

concentration, "No…sexy, beautiful woman."

She snuggled into the crook of his neck, "That's better."

He placed a hand under her chin and raised her eyes level with his. He ran his hand along her jaw bone and over her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"I love you more than anything in the world."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She reacted instantly by pulling him in kissing him passionately; furiously. After a few moments she broke away, placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Katie,"

"Yeah,"

"Am I lucky?" He smiled into her hair.

She looked up at him and walked towards the door.

"Nope." A smile tugged at the edge of her lips as she waled out of sight.

Tony smiled._ She's going to be the death of me but, hey, I wouldn't want it any other way._

* * *

Glossary:

Pasta a modica: Pasta with bread crumbs

Pollo a parmigana: Chicken Parmigana

Frutta: fruit

Noccoli: nuts

Formaggio: cheese

Tiramisu: Is there even a translation for that…if there is someone please tell me…

Café: coffee

Signora mia: My Mrs.


	2. Practical Jokes and Napkins

**A/N:** Thank – you to every one that reviewed our last chapter……hope you guys are liking the story so far……please r&r…….

**Chapter 2: Practical Jokes and Napkins**

BANG! CRASH! BANG!

Tony awoke with a start.

"What the hell…?"

He turned over and looked at the clock. 6.145 am.

"Kate, what are you doing!? It's 6 o'clock."

Kate walked into the kitchen from the bedroom, "It's 6.15 and we have to get going? Come here, eat some breakfast."

"Where are we going? I thought we agreed no more wedding stuff for a while."

"Are you joking? That was only for one night and that means we're behind."

"This sucks."

"You're such a whiner! Why can't you just get out of bed, have some breakfast and come with me so we can sort out the napkins!" Kate turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"I have to get dressed, don't I?" Tony yelled from the bed.

"Only if you want to!"

Tony slumped back onto his pillow and fell asleep.

Mia walked in the door with bags in hand and an opened letter. She had to talk to Tony and she had to do it now.

"Tony, I'm ho…"

She was muzzled by Kate's hand.

"Shhhhh. Come and watch this." Kate whispered.

The two girls tip – toed into the master bedroom and watched Tony sleep. He was spread out on his stomach with his hands spread out. He looked like a star fish.

"So, what are we doing?" A hushed voice said between the girls' heads. They both jumped out of their skins.

"Gibbs, you scared us." Mia said, giving the older man a hug as he kissed her forehead.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're going to scare Tony. Watch," Kate walked into the room and yelled, "IGUANA!!"

Tony jumped up with his Sig in his hand, "What?! Where!?" He turned around when he heard laughter. Kate and Mia were holding each other for support whilst Gibbs walked out.

"Déjà vu. I need coffee."

Tony looked around. There was no iguana anywhere. He looked down. He was stark naked. He quickly grabbed the doona and covered himself up, blushing furiously.

"What did you that for?"

"It was funny." Kate said between laughs as she walked out. Mia, however, stayed in the room. She sat on the edge of Tony's bed and waited for him to get dressed.

"Toto,"

"Just a second," Tony walked out fully clothed in sweats and a t-shirt, "What's up?"

Mia looked down, trying to mask the tears, "Squale tried to gain custody of me." She whispered.

"Chi?" He took the letter and read it.

"This is the third time he's tried but he didn't gain it."

"So what's the problem?" Tony said as he sat down next to her.

"What if he gained custody? It would be a bordello." I'd have to live with them and Dad again. I don't think I could cope with that again." She started to cry.

"Hey," Tony said as he pulled Mia in for a hug, "I brought you up as DiNozzo. We were born tough. And if you are anything like me, and I know that you are. You would've done anything to get back home. Not to mention that Gibbs would never let them gain custody of you. Neither would I."

Kate watched the siblings from the door. They were so close. She smiled. Tony really loved Mia as if she was his child. They were best friends and nothing would come between them.

"Sorry guys but we have to go."

Mia wiped her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to Abby's."

"Oh no, you're not. You're coming with us. I don't think I could deal with napkins for a whole day without someone to keep me sane." Tony pleaded.

Mia smile, "Sure thing, Toto."

"But they're pink," Tony whined, "Of all the bloody colours in the world you choose pink."

They had been choosing napkins for the past three hours with the wedding planner that Kate insisted in having.

"Because they're pretty."

"Mia, what do you think?" Tony asked.

"The pink ones are nice," Kate smirked at Tony,

"But," her face fell,

"I think the white ones would go better with the colour scheme."

Tony smiled at Mia with approval, "See, I told you so."

"Vell," the planner interrupted, "I tink ze pink ones are preety."

"Oi, you're just the wedding planner. You do as we say."

"Tony, don't be rude."

"Hey, I'm telling it as it is."

"No, you just want to get out of here."

Mia looked from Kate to Tony. _Here they go again._ She thought

"Yeah, maybe I do."

"What is so important that we have to do?"

"Hmmmmmmmm……..let me see…the bridal party. That'd be a start."

Kate slapped her self Gibbs style, "Oh my God, I forgot all about that."

"So, I think we'll take the white ones." Tony smile triumphantly


	3. Damn Man, I love you

A/N: This chapter is for Probie McFlower Power…

**A/N: **This chapter is for Probie McFlower Power…..she has hurt herself and needs some cheering up….so Probie…..this is for you honey…..love all of you…..anyways….2 chapters in one day…..lucky peoples…..r&r…as always

**Chapter 3: Damn Man, I love you**

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Abby said as she jumped up and down in excitement. Kate smiled. She knew she had made the right choice.

"Oh My God, I can't believe it. I'm your Maid out Honour. This is sooooooo cool."

Tony walked in to see the commotion.

"So you told her, huh?" he said as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"Yep. One down, three to go."

"Three?"

"Yeah… Jen, Mia and Gibbs."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Gibbs, could I talk to you for a minute. In private." Kate asked.

He stood up and motioned towards the elevator. They stepped in and flipped the emergency switch.

"What's so important that you need to talk about?"

"Well, you remember the day Tony proposed?"

"You mean the day rule 12 flew out the window? Yes."

"And how my parents said they wanted nothing to do with the wedding?"

"Mmmmm."

"Well, I was kind of wondering…"

"Just spit it out, Kate. Or do I have to hit like I do to DiNozzo?"

"Will…Will you give me away?" she said very quickly.

"I'm very flattered but I think you should ask Ducky."

"No, I want you to give me away to Tony," She persisted, "You're the only person that I want to give me away. You're like a father to both Tony and I, so please do this."

Gibbs ran his hand over his face and then through his hair. Kate was like a daughter to him and he couldn't bear to let her down.

"Ok, I'll do it." He sighed

Kate gave a little squeal and hugged the older man, "Thank – you Gibbs."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate, "He'll look after you. You've made a good choice."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He'll have me to answer to."

Kate smiled, "Thank – you." She whispered.

"Damn it, Luca. Pick up the phone." Tony grumbled. He had been trying to reach Luca all day.

"Come on, Come on…."

"Pronto."

"Eii Pazzo, it's Stronz. Scoin on?"

"Eii, nothing much. ON my lunch break. This is the best panino ever."

"You're making me hungry. I haven't eaten yet."

"Cool. Any who….what's the problem? I've got missed calls from you all day."

"Yeah…well, we've been buds since we were little right and well, you know I'm getting married…"

"Yeah, can you just spill it the beans about what you're going on about? Wait…are you dying? Coz if you are man... I'll give you some blood or a kidney. What ever you need man." Luca said in desperation.

"No!! I'm not dying and I'm not sick but can I raincheck the offers?"

"Tony, if it's not that then what is it? You're freaking me out man."

"Well…I want you to be my best man."

Everything went silent.

"Luca? Luca?"

"Damn man, I love you."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, me too man. I'll call you later to tell you the rest of the details."

"Alright…Ciao."

"Ciao."

"I asked Jen, Abby, Gibbs and Mia. What about you?" Kate said as they ate leftovers for lunch.

"I asked Luca, Ducky and Probie." Tony said with his mouth full.

"Eat with your mouth closed." Kate reprimanded.

"Who died and made you queen?" Tony joked, "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, we have to do the guest list. You have to get the suits. I have have to get the dresses and shoes. Not to mention we have to organize the venue, music and menu."

"Well, we already have the venue. The guest list we can do tonight. The menu and music we'll do at the venue on Saturday."

"But what about the hair dressers, make-up, photographers, church and the video guy?" Kate started to fret.

Tony placed a kiss a finger on Kate's lips then substituted it with his lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Maria is a hair dresser and Anna is a make-up artist. My cousins Carlo and Brianna can do the photography and video, God knows they own me a few favours. And as for the church, my Nonna can get me into anyone you want. It's great to have a really big family. So please stop stressing, amore mio. Everything will be fine."

Kate's eyes pleaded, "But I'm the bride. It's my job to stress."

Tony laughed, "Ok. You can stress a little bit but only about having to spend the rest of your life with me."

"You're right. That is something to stress about." Kate said and than out of the blue Gibbs slapped him.

"Oi, what was that for?"

Kate gave him a goofy smile, "Just getting in practice before the game starts."

* * *

Glossary:

Pazzo: Crazy (Can be used as a nick name)

Stronz: Idiot (Same with this one)

Panino: Bread Roll

Scoin on: What's up?

Ciao: If you don't know this…..there's something wrong with you

Amore mio: My love


	4. What If He Doesn't Love Me?

**A/N:** We just relised that we didn't put a disclaimer when we started the story...oops...our bad...so here it goes...

**Disclaimer:** We don't own NCIS...we only own Mia and Luca and any other random characters that come along...but if we did own them...Kate and Tony would have gotten together and she would never had died...

* * *

**Chapter 4: What if he doesn't love me?**

**2 months later: Jen's house**

"Come on, Kate. It's your big day." Abby yelled as she shook the bride. The bridesmaid's had stayed over at Jen's house and the groomsmen at Gibbs'. Kate rolled out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. This was it. In about four hours she would become Mrs Antonio 'Tony' DiNozzo. She suddenly felt a mix of emotions; excitement, happiness, fear and panic. What if Tony didn't love her in a few years time? There were so many questions left unanswered. None of them were good.

"Hellloooo…earth to, Kate." Mia snapped her fingers.

"Whaaa…oh yeah."

"What's up?

"Nothing."

Mia put her hands on her hips and gave Kate a 'don't you stooge me' look.

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"What if Tony doesn't love me in a few years time?"

Mia gave Kate another look. This time it was an 'are you nuts?' look then smiled.

"Oh My God. Tony's nuts about yo. He had been since the day he met you and that could never change."

Kate shook her head and grabbed a fistful of hair, "But what if after so long he starts to find flaws and some hit, busty blonde catches his eye and he decides he doesn't want me any more?"

Abby grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, "Do you really think any girl would even think about going near your husband. You would have the gun out and back up on the way the second she looks at him."

Kate laughed and instantly relaxed, "Ok then. I think I'm good."

For a few moments the bridesmaids stayed silent to make sure Kate was ok then they flew into action.

Two hours later, Kate stood in front of a full length mirror straightening out her dress and smoothing her hair. The past two hours had been a blur of satin, hair dryers, pins, lip gloss and straighteners. The bridesmaids stood there in their gowns and stared at Kate in awe. Her dress was loose and off the shoulder. The sash in the middle had a faint tint of pink with crystals scattered across. The skirt came out into a princess cut with a short trail. Half her hair was pulled back and twisted in knots on the back of her head, where as the rest of her hair cascaded in curls down her back.

"Oh," Jen said.

"My," Abby replied.

"God." Mia finished.

Kate turned around and faced her friends, "So, how do I look?"

"Stunning."

"Beautiful."

"Awesome."

Kate laughed, "So this is it. I'm going to be Mrs Tony DiNozzo."

"And my sister-in-law," Mia said as she placed an arm around Kate's shoulder, "Now lets hit the road, ladies."


	5. Can A Leopard Really Can It's Spots?

**Chapter 5: Can A Leopard Really Change It's Spots?**

**Gibbs' House**

"DiNozzo, get out of my bed."

Tony awoke and looked around. This wasn't his house. Gibbs walked in with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Gee, thanks boss." Tony said as he reached out but Gibbs walked away.

"Who said it was for you? Now get out of my bed. It's time for breakfast."

Gibbs left the room as Tony slowly dragged himself out of bed. He walked down the stairs to hear Luca's dulcet tones.

"You call this breakfast. This isn't even a snack. And what type of coffee do you call this? Bloody acqua pisciata."

Tony laughed as he walked in, "Hey Luca. You know the Americani don't understand us."

"Speriamo bene." Luca said as he made the sign of the cross and burst into laughter. As did Tony.

"DiNozzo. Where the hell are you?"

"Out here, Boss."

Gibbs walked out onto the balcony and sat next to Tony.

"Boss, I…I don't think I can do this."

Gibbs gave Tony a Gibb's stare.

"Not like that, Boss. I mean, can a leopard really change it's spots?"

"Tony, you've already changed your spots. You haven't eyed another woman or made suggestive comments. You haven't even met up with your frat brothers. Now that's an achievement."

Tony smiled, "Yeah."

"And you know what else?"

"What, Boss?"

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head and walked away.

"Thanks Boss."

"Oh yeah, Tony?"

Tony turned to Gibbs.

'You hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Aren't we looking smexy?" Luca said as he inspected himself in the mirror. Gibbs and McGee rolled their eyes where as Tony and Ducky laughed.

"My dear boy, one never looks better the groom."

"Pfft. Well in my case, I'm the better looking one but I think I can give up mu post for Stronz."

"I'm honoured," Tony joked, "These bloody cuffs are giving me the shits." He said on a serious note. Ducky helped Tony with his cuffs as McGee pinned the corsage on the lapel of Tony's jacket.

"Hey Probie, I'm sorry for all the shit I've given you over the past few years."

McGee looked up at Tony with gratitude on his face, "Thanks Tony. That really means a lot to me."

Tony smirked, "Whatever, McGullible."

McGee laughed. At least Tony's sense of humour hadn't changed.

"Come on guys. Gear up."

McGee and Tony looked at each other, "Gear up?" They said in unison.

"The cars are here." Gibbs said pointing outside and walked out.

"On your six, Boss." Tony said as he followed the rest of the groomsmen out.

"On your six?" Luca said, confused.

* * *

Glossary:

Acqua Pisciata:

Americani: Americans


	6. I Do

****

Chapter 6: I Do

**Church:**

"Where is she?" Tony asked to know one in particular. Kate was 30 minutes late. Kate was always on time. He was starting to think that Kate had left him at the altar when Probie ran in and whispered in between pants, "They're here."

Tony straightened out his suit. This was it. He was about to become a man. Pachabel's canon started to play and the doors at the back of the church opened. The bridal party made their way down the aisle. Abby, Mia and Jen looked stunning in their dresses. They were strapless and hip hugging. McGee's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor.

"Close you mouth, Timothy. It is not an attractive look." Ducky whispered.

McGee closed his mouth and continued to stare intently at Abby. Abby, Mia and Jen smiled at the groomsmen then turned to face the double doors. They opened to again showing Gibbs and Kate. They began to walk slowly down the aisle. Tony looked at Kate. She looked like an angel and in about half an hour she would officially be his angel.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The church was packed to the rafters. Most of it was Tony's family and friends. Kate didn't mind though. Her dream wedding had become a reality and it was even better now she had the man of her dreams.

* * *

"And now for the vows. Kate?"

She took a breath, "I found a guy who called me beautiful instead of hot. Who called me back when I hung up on him. Who lay under the stars and listened to my heartbeat and stay awake just to watch me sleep. I waited for the man who kissed my forehead. Who wanted to show me off to the world when I was in my sweats. Who held my hand in front of his family and friends. Who thought I was just as pretty without make up on. One who is constantly reminding me of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have me. The one who turned to all his friends and said, 'That's her.' Tony, you were that one person. When I first met you I saw a self-obsessed, chauvinist pig that only cared about himself but as the years went by I saw another side of you. A side that I really liked. I know that you've tried to change but I love you for who you are. You're my self-obsessed, chauvinist pig that would change the world for me. And….and…and," she started to become emotional, "Thank you."

Tony took her hand and smiled. His eyes were full of tear.

"Tony, it's your turn."

"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes…all you need is one. Kate, you're my one soul and all I know is that I'll never find someone as…well…I can't think of any words to describe how amazing you really are. And mio amore, ama mi perchè senza te, niente posso, niente sono."

Kate looked at Tony with tears in her eyes and whispered, "English?"

Tony chuckled.

"OH MY GOD." Luca said as he slapped his head.

Kate looked over Tony's shoulder and gave Luca a glare, "Oi."

Luca smirked and whispered to Tony, "Yeah, she's gorgeous but a brain would be nice."

Luca started to crack up at his own joke. He was so engrossed that he didn't see Gibbs and Tony close in on him. To his surprise he felt a blow to the back and front on his head. Kate laughed. This was defiantly going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

"I, Caitlin Todd, take you, Antonio DiNozzo, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. I thee wed."

"I, Antonio DiNozzo, take you, Caitlin Todd, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, insickness and in health, for better or for worse. I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony took Kate's face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"I love you, baby."

"Yeah, me too."

Tony moved in and kissed her as the whole congregation erupted into cheers.

* * *

"Is the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs crying?" Jen asked as tears feel down her cheeks.

"Nope, just something in my eye."

"Yeah, sure." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"McGee, you're crying. That's so cute." Abby said between sobs. He pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Good job, my dear boy." Ducky said as he took of his glasses.

* * *

Kate broke away from the kiss and looked Tony's eyes. This was it. Goodbye Caitlin Todd. Hello Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo.

* * *

Glossary:

mio amore, ama mi perchè senza te niente posso. Niente sono: My love, love me because without you I can do nothing. I am nothing


	7. Unexpected Guests

**A/N:** hey guys...sorry we haven't updated in ages but we had writer's block...we hope you enjoy this chapter...we know it's short but we promise the next one will be longer...please r&r

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Guests**

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance."

Tony took Kate's hand and led her to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and started to sway as their song came on. Ti Amo.

"Remember the first time I played you this song?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. That was the weekend we got together."

"Yeah. The weekend my father nearly killed me." He added with a touch of anger.

"Hey," she looked up at him, "This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives. So don't you think about your father or your brothers. Do you understand me?" she threatened.

"Are you packing?" He asked cheekily.

"You'll see when you take off my garter." She laughed.

Tony gave her a DiNozzo grin.

* * *

"About 5 years ago I started with one DiNozzo. Now I have two. God help me,"

Everyone laughed.

"Ok. Now the real speech. Well, what can say about these two? Always disobeying direct orders. He's always annoying her. She's forever telling him to grow up. Yet, you put them together and you get a great team. They read each others thoughts and feelings without even saying a word. Over the years I've watched them face life threatening situations and each time they've come out loving each other a little more. These kids deserve each other and I won't let anything stand between them. So, Tony and Kate, you enjoy your life together and your honeymoon. But I expect you to be in bright and early and working the day you get back." Gibbs raises his glass and toasted the couple.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with drinking, dancing, eating, talking and a make out session between Abby and McGee until…

"Hey y'all. Scoin' on?"

"Johnny, that's no way to walk into a wedding." A familiar voice answered.

Tony and Luca stared at each other then turned slowly. Behind them stood Antonio Sn. and all of Tony and Luca's frat brothers. They thought they had left all that behind but here it was coming to catch up with them. When you're born into one of the five families, there's no getting out.


	8. Please, just go

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to kaitebug‏... hope you enjoy...r & r

**Chapter 8: Please go, just go**

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Tony said in a really pissed off tone.

"Aw, Tony! Come on, is that anyway to speak to the man who raised you?" Antonio Sn. said in a Godfather voice.

"Yeah, Tony. I can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding, bro." Mick his (former) best mate said as he grabbed champagne and the ass of the waitress serving it.

"Well, hello. What about me?" Luca piped up.

"Shut up, Luca." Antonio Sn. replied.

"You're not the boss of me anymore, 'Don'" Luca said, exaggerating the last word.

"Tony, what's going o…." Mia was drowned out by Mick grabbing her around the waist.

"How you doin'?

"Mick, get off me." She said trying to break out of his grip.

"Ohh, come on, baby. You used to like it when I touched you like this." His hand moved towards her rack. Tony lashed out and grabbed Mick's hand.

"I swear to fucking God, that I will kill you, if you try that again."

Mia was trying to hold back her tears. She was such an idiot for getting involved with Mick. Tony took Mia from Mick and passed her Gerald.

"Get her out of here, now."

"But, Toto…."

"Mia," he whispered, "I'll come and get you when this is all over, please just do as I say. I can't stand it if you get hurt again. Please, just go. I love you." He kissed the top her head and gave her a quick hug then turned to Gerald, "Get Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Jen and Kate out as well."

The young man took off.

"I'm not going anywhere, DiNozzo." Jen said as she walked over and grabbed Gibbs' hand, who had rallied behind Tony with McGee.

"Tony, what's all the commotion?" Kate asked as she looked at Tony. She was oblivious to other beings surrounding her, "Gerald told me to get in the car but not why."

Tony continued to stare at his father.

"Tony, answer me." Kate demanded.

Tony turned to look at Kate. His expression changed to one of shame and sadness.

"I never told you the truth about my life. About why I was really cut off and I why I joined the force."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain. I promise that I will tell you when this is all over but for now, I need you to go with Gerald. This is for your own protection."

"Tony, I'm a federal agent. I can take care of myself."

"But tonight we are not agents. Tonight you're my wife. And as your husband it's my job to protect you."

"But…"

"No buts, Kate. Just go. Please?"

Kate looked at Tony's eyes full of tears. Could this be the end already?

He read her mind, "Kate, don't think like that. It's not. Now, please, please go." He asked in desperation.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that the Big T would beg to a girl."

Tony turned to Mick and gave him a death glare, "You better shut up before I turn you into one."

"A what?" Mick became suddenly confident.

"A woman."

Mick wiped the smirk of his face and stared back at Tony. Kate took one last look at Tony then walked off praying that no one would get hurt. Especially Tony.


	9. Taking Care Of Buisness

**A/N:** Hey guys......new chapter....ha......r & r

**Chapter 9: Taking care of business**

"Ok, now let's get down to business." Antonio Sn. said, breaking the silence.

"And what business is that?" Tony responded.

"I want you to finish the job I gave you and Luca all those years ago."

"No way. I can't do that. I won't do that. I'll take her place."

"You did that last time but now…we need her."

"No way….I'm not letting you. And why do you need her?"

"Money's wearing thin and if the family wants to keep its title and respect…we need the cash."

"Oh yeah, because that 52 million I gave you last time ran out pretty quickly!" Tony replied sarcastically.

"DiNozzo, what 52 million?" Gibbs interrupted

Tony looked down shamefully. Mick started to laugh, "Oh. Come on Tony, you've stolen a lot more."

"STOLEN!?!?"

"Long story, Boss. I'll explain later."

"The hell you will."

Tony turned and faced his father, "Here's the deal. I'll do it and you leave her out of this."

"I don't think you are in the position to make any deals."

"And why is that?"

Antonio Sn. Gave and evil smile and motioned to the door. Mick came in with Mia. She was bound and beaten. He was holding her at gun point.

"Let her go." Tony yelled as he launched himself at his father only yo be stopped by Gibbs.

"Don't make it any worse, DiNozzo."

"Boss, please!"

"I don't care if you've broken laws but you ain't breaking any in front of me."

Tony looked from Gibbs to his father then to Mia. She had tears running down her face as her eyes pleaded with him. He wanted to change his past. If he knew that this was going to happen he would never have joined the family business.

"Pop, let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

Antonio Sn. Smiled. He knew his son would never endanger his little sister, "See that's where you're wrong. It had everything to do with her. I'm really sorry son. I just can't do that."

He then nodded at Mick who pressed the gun deeper into Mia's head and cocked the gun. Her silent tears to Tony were too much for him to handle.

"Alright, alright," He surrendered, "I'll do it."

Luca gave Tony a confused look, "What the fuck? You promised you'd never get back into that shit again."

Tony looked back at Luca, "I can't watch her die. Not if I could do something about it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

He walked towards Mick then turned to look back at the team; his real family. McGee gave him a look of confusion, Jen had tears in her eyes; she understood where as Gibbs gave him a famous death stare. Tony looked back at Gibbs trying to get his plan across. Finally Gibbs' expression softened as he understood as Tony stood on Mick's right; eyes blazing with hate. In one swift movement Tony pulled out his gun from behind his back

and knocked Mick out. He quickly looked at his father who was still facing Gibbs and the rest of the team. Suddenly they knew what was going to happen. Tony untied Mia and gave her a pleading look for her to leave but she stood firmly by his side. She wasn't going anywhere without getting a piece of there guys.

"Hey Don," Johnny said as he turned around and saw the scene behind him, "Oh My God, Don!" he yelled as he tried to grab Tony. Tony ducked but got the gun knocked out of his hand. He was thrown to the ground and Johnny straddled him as he continued to punch Tony. Adrenaline suddenly kicked in and Tony threw a right hook that knock Johnny out.

"Tony, please get up. Please Tony." Tony heard Mia yell from a distance.

Tony turned to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. Gibbs was in a fight with Pasquale, Giuseppe and Frank whilst McGee and Jen dealt with the rest of the frat brothers. Tony turned his head to try and find Mia but only felt a pain in his chest. Damn it, he didn't have his medication. He breathed slowly. He had to stop this pain. After what seemed like forever the pain subsided. He decided he was going to end this; right here, right now.

He picked himself up and ran through the reception centre trying to find the one person that could end it all; his father. He searched everywhere. In the bathrooms, in the offices, the kitchen and any other room but couldn't find him. He made his way back into the main hall where he caught a glimpse of his old man. This was it. He was going to end this and after he would tell Kate everything. No more secrets. No more lies.


	10. You Bastard

**Chapter 10: You Bastard**

"Hey, Pop. Looking for me? Wondering if I'm dead yet?" Tony yelled at his father.

Antonio Sn. looked at his son in shock. He honestly thought Tony was dead but boy was he wrong.

"Or are you trying to get away like you did last time?" Tony sneered.

"No, I was looking for……this napkin." The old man said as he picked up the napkin, trying to steer the conversation away from the problem at hand.

"Yeah, right. Call the boys off. You're never going to win."

"If you haven't realised but you feds are out numbered."

"Yeah, I know but we kick ass." Tony said as he threw his over his shoulder.

Gibbs, Jen and McGee were slowly coming round. Most of the frat brothers were dead and a few were injured and/or cuffed. Tony smiled.

"We have back up coming. So you better give me a good reason not to kill you." Tony said as he cocked his gun; aiming at his father's chest.

His father gave Tony a weak smile and raised his hands, "You wouldn't kill your own father would you?"

"Give him a reason not to or me for a matter of fact." Mia replied.

She was standing next to Tony with a gun in her hand. She smiled softly at Tony then turned back to her father.

"One reason."

"Because I'm your father."

Tony laughed, "OK, let me get this straight. You're sucking up to me because Pasquale and Giuseppe are dead."

"Let's not forget the fact that he needs cash." Luca piped in. He had managed to evacuate the guests and get into a fight with Pauley. He stood with Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"Luca, your fired." Antonio Sn. yelled, his face turning purple with anger.

"You know what, you don't have to fire me…..I quit." He stood there with a stupid grin on his face, proud of himself. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.

Antonio Sn. stood there stunned then turned to his son, "You destroyed our family. You destroyed our chance to be legitimate." He yelled.

"No, Pop. You destroyed it yourself. All you ever cared about was the 'family business'. You only cared about us when we were successful in a robbery or a killing and shit like that. You always loved Peppe and Squale because they did everything you said," Tony took a breath. His chest was starting to hurt, "You loved me too at one stage until you wanted Mia to join in. Anna and Maria were the good girls that always studied and did the housework so you gave them everything. Poor Mia got shit. How could you that to your own daughter? Put her in danger."

"She's not my daughter. Your mother had an affair. Mia is nothing but a bastard."

Mia dropped her gun ever so slightly. That's why he never gave her the time of day. She wasn't his child.

"Who's my father?" Mia asked, her voice cracking.

"Zio Pino." He spat.

Tears spilled over Mia's face as slumped to the floor. She always knew that something wasn't right. Tony felt his heart break.

"You evil son of a bitch. How many times did you bail Mick out? He's not your son but yet you treated him like one. Mia tried so hard to please you. She did every thing she could but yet you still shot her down. She could have been your daughter."

Antonio Sn. gave an evil laugh, "Why do you think I wanted her to do the job? She would have been killed in the process. It would have made me feel a whole lot better knowing that….that….thing would never come back and maybe you'd come back to the business."

Tony droped his gun in disbelief, kicking it out of the way as he stormed around throwing his hands around yelling, "SO THAT WAS A PLOY TO GET ME INTO THE BUISNESS AGAIN?! YOU WOULD'VE KILLED MIA FOR YOUR FUCKEN BUISNESS?! YOU SICK FUCKWIT!!!!!!"

Mia stared at Tony. She hadn't seen him this angry for years. She was scared that he'd have another relapse if he didn't calm down. She poked her head out from under Gibbs' arm, "Toto, calm down please. Think of your heart. Please calm down." She whispered.

Tony looked at Mia. He forgot she was even there. He slowed his breathing down. She needed him to live as did his wife. He turned back to his father, "This is how we're going to do this. You're going to turn around back to me with your hands behind your head. If you make any sudden movements you will be one dead bitch. Do you understand me?"

The old man gave his son a sneer, "No. You know you miss your old life. You miss everything you ever had."

"No, I don't. I have everything I ever dreamed of right now. I have a wife whom I love with all of my heart. I have a family who love me for who I am and not what I could have been. I have a life. A real life and you can't take it away from me."

"You will die a very lonely man, Tony. I can tell you that now. I will make your life living hell. Everyone you've ever know or loved will die and there is nothing you can do about it."

"No, Pop. You won't be around to do that to me. Now do as I say."

"Sorry, Tony. No can do." A familiar voice said from behind Tony.

Tony spun around to see Gerald holding a gun to his chest. Mia looked up from Gibbs' arms again to see the man she loved trying to kill her brother.

"Gerald, what are doing?" Tony asked.

"My job."

"Your what?"

"I've been working for your father. Getting all the info on you. Getting closer to this bitch," he motioned towards Mia.

"You bastard. How could you do this to me? You said you loved me." Mia yelled, straining against Gibbs' hold on her.

"Well, people lie all the time, baby. You should know that by now." He sneered.

"It's over."

"It never started."

Mia launched herself at Gerald but was held back by Gibbs.

"Mia, calm down. We need to keep everything under control and you're not helping. Tony is now without a weapon. You need to calm down so we can make sure that he's safe. Do you understand?" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Instantly she became limp. She didn't want anything to happen to Tony.

"Gerald, where's Kate and the rest?" Jen asked.

"None of your business."

"The hell it's not my business. That's my team and you're going to tell me where they are." Gibbs yelled.

"I'm not telling you anythi…"

A shot rang out and Gerald fell to the floor. Everyone looked around. Antonio S. stood there. Gun smoking.

"Tony….Tony…. where are you?" a frantic yelled.

Tony stood straight, "NO…KATE, GO BACK, DON'T COME IN HERE."

It was too late. Antonio Sn. pulled the trigger again. Tony watched in horror as he watched his love fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! KATE!!!!"


	11. Bye Bye

**A/N:** Hey guys....we are sitting in the middle of IT and we got bored...LOL......we know it has been a while.....lots of stuff happening at the moment....Faz's non stop talk about how Obama is going to change the world and choreograhping bollywood dances....Jo going to the Chris Brown concert and won't shut up about it and passing every maths test.....Alex tearing something or other in her knee and singing Eros songs at the top of her voice......LOL..... Oh bit of news Alex and Jo's team are playing against Faz's team in European Handball...should be interesting...odds are that Faz will win....not to mention that Alex can't play......LOL.....You're probably thinking ...."SHUT UP"....so we will put you out of your misery......and for the main event......R & R

**Chapter 11: Bye Bye**

Tony stood in shock. Kate was down and she wasn't getting up.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back," his father said, "Now the person you love most is out of your life and if you don't do as I say I'll take the other out." He motioned towards Mia. She cowered into Gibbs' arms as he tightened his hold protectively.

"Over my dead body." Gibbs growled.

Tony looked around as tears sprung to his eyes. Kate was dead. The only woman he ever loved was gone. Taken from him. She was slaughtered like an animal. Anger mingled with his grief as he sunk to the floor, "Alright, you win. Just don't hurt anyone else. Please?" he begged.

The older man looked over his son and laughed, "Begging. God, you can stoop really low."

"I can't help it. It's the only thing I learnt from you."

The old man punched Tony, "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Tony, fell back onto the floor and lay there. His whole world was coming crashing down before his eyes. His wife was gone and never coming back. His sister wasn't his sister and his family was in trouble. God, why did this have to happen? Ok, maybe later on down the track but today of all days. His wedding day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He needed to say goodbye to his love. He crawled over to Kate ignoring his father's words. He touched her hand. So soft and warm. He looked at her face. She was so God damn beautiful but now she was gone. He caressed her cheek slowly stopping at her lips. He brushed his finger tip across them and felt some pressure. He looked up and one of her eyes were open. He looked back in shock. She was alive. He felt a sudden pang of happiness and joy. SHE WAS ALIVE!

She pursed her lips as if yo say 'shhh', then motioned to her legs. He gave a look of disbelief.

'_And she says I always have my mind in the gutter'._ He thought.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly being careful not to startle anyone else. She motioned to her leg again. He placed his under her skirt and found what she was talking about. He gave her a DiNozzo grin and pulled out the item discretely. Suddenly he realised that there was no blood. He looked at the wound and jerried that she was wearing a bullet proof vest. He kissed her lips softly then turned around and placed his newly found weapon in the back of his pants. He looked back at Kate. She was still. Unlife like even but he knew the truth. Tears streamed down his face. Unbeknown to the others, they were tears of joy. He faced his father with a sudden burst of confidence. He was going to end this right now. No buts no ifs. It was going to end and the Don was going to die.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, boy. After I'm done with you, you won't be able to smile."

"Really….let me rephrase your statement. After I'm done with you, you won't be able to do anything."

The old man gave Tony a confused look, "Huh?"

"You were a terrible father. A terrible Don and that's going to end right here…right now. As of this moment this family has become legitimate and you're not apart of it."

"I'm confused. What are you going on about?"

"Goodbye….have fun in hell." Tony said as his eyes darkened and pulled out his gun.


	12. The Truth May Hurt But You're Mine

**A/N:** Hey guys....this is the part you've all been waiting for.......TONY'S PAST.....YAY!!!!....LOL....anywayz......r & r

**Chapter 12: The Truth May Hurt But You'll Always Be Mine**

"Tony, tell me the real story. Please, I really want to know." Kate asked. The scene had been cleaned up. Gerald was on his way to the hospital in a stable condition and all of Tony's mafia family were either on their way to a morgue or to jail. Tony was sitting at one of the tables that was still standing with the team, Mia, Luca and Kate.

Tony sighed, "Growing up we were always pushed into the family business. The boys that was. Peppe, Squale and I always helped Pop out whenever he needed us to. It was usually car jacking or sending us on 'business meetings' in other states. These meeting were usually bribes for someone to do something for our family."

"Oh, but what was all that stuff about a job including Mia?"

"And that 52 million?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember how I told you about the girlfriend? Well none of that is true. I had just finished the job with Luca and we wanted to quit the business. What we were doing felt really wrong. So we told him we wanted out and he freaked. That's why we left."

"I still don't get it. What was the job and how come Luca stayed and Gerald worked for your father?"

"I stayed to keep an eye on Mia and his father." Luca replied

"And Gerald fell in love with Mia so I knew she would be happy with him. Not to mention that would be extra safe."

"So my assistant kind of worked for you as well?" Ducky asked, puzzled.

"Not 'work' par se. He loved Mia and yeah…"

"Ok, but I still don't know what the job was?" Kate persisted.

"And that 52 million?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm getting to that. There was this feud between my family and another family. The Faligone's. They massacred my cousin Carlo. He was trying to get to his wife. She was in labour. He was running into his house when he was shot down. Carlo was like a son to my father and a brother to all of us. My zio was killed in the line of fire when Carlo was young so my zia moved in with us. We grew up with him. So, obviously after he was killed we all went psycho. Dad put out a death wish against the Faglione's. It started this huge war. So Pop devised this whacked up plan with Mia. The Fag's had never met Mia so he decided to send her 'undercover' or so to say. But as he said before it was a plan to get her killed. I didn't want Mia to get hurt so I told him I'd do it. He refused. Kept saying I was dishonouring the family and shit like that."

"Actually, he said you were a figlio di una puttana." Luca corrected.

"Heh, yeah he did say that. Anyways, I took her place. I knew that it was wrong."

"But what exactly did he want Mia to do?" Ducky asked.

"He wanted Mia to act as hooker. She was only thirteen but as you can see she's absolutely gorgeous. They would have killed her. I wouldn't allow it. My baby girl being abused by a bunch of sex crazed cazzi. She was thirteen for Dio's sakes so I took her place."

"You played a hooker?" McGee asked.

"No, McStupid. I played the dishonest son wanting to sell out his family. And I should have but I didn't."

"And the 52 million?" Gibbs asked for the umpteenth time.

"Dio, boss, you sound like a broken record."

Gibss stared at Tony.

"But a broken record isn't a bad thing. It can be quite useful sometimes. Umm…I better tell you, huh…..ummm…..well after I left the family got into a bit of financial difficulty.

Pop blew it on a new dealer that he thought would use it wisely but as usual, the dealer cleaned the family fortune. So, being the oldest I felt like I had some obligation to the family. I took some of my savings, pawned some stuff off, drag raced and stuff like that."

"Tony, why didn't you tell us?" Jen asked.

" 'Coz Pop said he'd kill Mia if I did. I could never risk her like that. I know that it was wrong but she's my weakness as is Kate."

"So how did Gerald fit in tonight?" Ducky wondered.

"Gerald was supposed to shoot my father after he pretended to turn on us but Pop must have jerried that Gerald never worked for him. O Dio, I've made a bordello of everything." Tony cried as he dropped his head into his hands.

'Tony, why didn't you tell me?" Kate whispered.

'Because…we were getting along so well and stuff like that. I loved you more than anything and I didn't want you to think I was one of them because I'm not. I know it was wrong to lie to you but I didn't want to lose you. I'm so sorry. I'm exactly like my father. A lying scumbag." His voice cracked.

Kate knelt next to Tony and pulled his chin up, his eyes meeting hers, "I know you're not like them. I would never think that. You are nothing like your father so don't you dare compare yourself to him. You're an amazing person, Tony. You protected your sister's life and risked it tonight for all of us. Your father thought of no one but himself and his 'business'."

"But you don't understand. I could have been that. I would have been that if I didn't have a conscience."

"But you do and that's what makes you stand apart from the rest of you family. Except the girls. They're all really cool. Anyways, you're everything I've ever wanted and more, Tony. No matter what your past is…I will still love you."

"I don't deserve it." Tony whispered, looking down at his over priced shoes.

"Ugh…what don't you get?" Kate sighed in desperation and ran out of the room.

"Ummm, sorry to break up the moment but I need to find a hotel so I'm going to go." Mia said as she stood up.

Tony's head snapped up, "A hotel?"

"Yeah. I don't want to impose on you seeing as I'm no longer your sibling." Her voice broke.

"Tu sei matto? Mia, you will always be my baby sister. Maybe not by blood but defiantly by love. I've taken care of you for years and I'm not going to stop now just because we're not siblings." Tony said as he pulled Mia into a hug, "who cares if Zio Pino is your father? You will always be my little Mia Gioia. No matter what happens.

"It'll be better with me gone."

"Life won't be the same without you around. Who am I gonna yell at, huh? Who's gonna tell me to go and apologize to Kate when I stuff up? Who's gonna get up in the morning and say, 'Buongiorno, Toto'?" His voice broke as well, "And if you leave how are you gonna walk through the door and yell 'Toto, I'm home.'?"

Mia sobbed quietly into his shoulder, "I love you, Toto."

"I love you, too, Mia gioia. Always have always will."

Tony pulled away from Mia and looked at her, "Now, no more talk of hotels. Do you understand me?"

"Ok. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go get your wife and tell her you love her?"

Tony gave Mia a confused look, "Huh?"

"Kate just ran out of the room. Now, go get her and tell her you love her and that you were being a dickhead. Understand?"

"What would I do without you?" Tony smiled.

"Crash and burn. Now, GO!"


	13. Sangue is thicker than Acqua

**A/N:** Hey guys…..this is the last chapter…..Thank you for all the support you've shown us over the past two stories…..we really appreciate it……….please r & r……this chapter is dedicated to Probie McFlower Power & NCISchick…… you guys are the best........

**Chapter 13: Sangue is thicker than Acqua**

Tony ran through the reception centre once again but this time for a different reason. He had to find her. To make things right again. To tell her he was being stupid. To tell her he loved her. He ran straight into the woman's bathroom and heard a sniffle and the sound of voices. He walked the length of the strip of toilets until he came to the last cubicle. The family changing rooms. There were four pairs of feet under there.

"But he keeps thinking like that. He still apologizes for what happened at the family party and everything." He heard Kate sigh.

"That's just Tony. Pop beat Mia after she refused to do the job and said that she fell down the stairs. Tony still apologizes to her for not being there to protect her." Anna replied.

"My-a little Tonino lava you very much-a. He say so all-a da time. I tell-a you someting I tell-a him many yearz ago….Tu fai come vuoi ma dopo tutto sangue é pui spesso dell'acqua. You are sangue no acqua. " his Nonna added.

"Yeah, he's never felt this way about another woman before. You are all he talks about."

"I didn't understand half of that but I know but he doesn't say to you guys that he doesn't deserve you. Does he? I love him so much yet he always thinks that something bad is going to happen." Kate replied.

"That's because something bad has always happened. It's like I've got a never ending bout of mal'occhio." Tony answered as he pushed the door open, "Not to mention aver paura."

Kate looked at Anna, "He's scared."

"What are you scared of, Tony?" Kate asked as she took his hand.

"Everything. I'm scared of turning out like my father and scaring everyone I love away. I'm scared of being a bad father. I'm scared of stuffing up but most of all I'm scared of losing you. For so long I've wanted to love some one. I wanted to find my Juliet and if that meant sleeping with heaps of women so be it. Then you just walked onto that plane and my world suddenly got a whole light brighter. I don't want to lose you, Kate. I promised my mum that I would take care of Mia but I didn't do that very well and I'm scared I'm going to cause another bordello." He whispered, tears now welling in his eyes.

"Tony, there is nothing that could stop me loving you….Ok….maybe a few things but I will love you until I die. If there is any man any where more deserving if my love it's you. You've jumped bullets and bombs for me. No one else has but you. Tony, I love you."

Tony lifted his head up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. After a while he pulled away and kissed her. It seemed like an eternity when the where interrupted.

"A-hem, you're giving Nonna a heart attack."

"Anna, sta zitto. Sto bene. Lascia loro in pace." Nonna reprimanded, hitting Anna's arm.

Maria laughed.

"Anche te. Sta zitto." Nonna said, turning to Maria.

Tony laughed, "See this is what happens when you piss off Nonna."

Nonna then turned and hit Tony, "You ara neva too old to be hit."

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh, "I think I'm going to like being Italian."

"Yeah, well-a you should no dat all-a da DiNozzo weddings end-a in a casino." Nonna told Kate.

"End in a what?"

"A mess, Kate. I think we need to start teaching you my language." Tony explained.

"As long as I get to pay you back in some way." Kate replies.

"I can think of a few ways."

"Shut up. My ears are burning." Maria yelled as she ran out of the bathroom with Anna in tow.

"Well-a I tink dat I should-a liv now. Arrivadercci, buon viaggio e sta attento." Nonna told the couple whilst kissing them goodbye.

Once everyone had left Kate turned to Tony, "Tony, you're no-na said something to me but I don't know what it means."

"What did she tell you?"

"Something about a sandwich and the colour aqua."

Tony looked at her, puzzled with what she said, "Ummmm….sandwich…..aqua….ummmm….I know…..sangue and acqua."

"Yeah, that's it."

"I know that one, she says it all the time, you do as you want but after everything blood is thicker than water." He explained as he stroked her hair.

Tears welled in her eyes, "She already thinks of me as family."

"She's thought of you as family when you first walked in that door at the family party."

"If only my family were the same." Kate whispered.

"We have forever to work on that." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I think we should get back in there."

"Why?"

"We've been in here for ages and they're probably wondering what we're doing."

"Ten bucks says they're at the door."

"Deal."

They opened the door and everybody fell to the floor.

"Ten bucks please." Tony smirked, holding out his hand.

* * *

Glossary:

_Tu fai come vuoi ma dopo tutto sangue é pui spesso dell'acqua_. – You do as you please but after everything blood is thicker than water.

_Sangue_- blood

_Acqua_-water

_Mal'occhio_ – evil eye

_Aver paura_ – I'm scared

_Bordello __– _a mess

_Sta zitto _– be quiet

_Sto bene_ – I'm fine

_Lascia loro in pace_ – leave them in piece

_Casino_ – mess

_Arrivadercci, buon viaggio e sta attento_ – Goodbye, have a safe trip and stay alert (safe)


End file.
